This invention, in general, relates to distribution of multimedia content. More particularly, this invention relates to pairing a digital data capture device in conjunction with a mobile device for automatically publishing data and multimedia content on one or more websites simultaneously.
A user may need to capture and publish data and multimedia content on the internet in real time. Typically, the user would capture an image using a digital camera or a video camera, store the image on a memory device of the digital camera, and transfer the image to a computing device such as a personal computer (PC). In order to transfer the image to the PC, the user would transfer the image off-line to the PC, use a cable such as a universal serial bus (USB) or a memory stick and plug the cable into the PC. The user would then manually upload the image onto a website which takes time and may be inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system to utilize a digital data capture device in conjunction with a mobile device for automatically detecting capture of data and multimedia content, transferring the captured data and multimedia content to the mobile device, and publishing the data and multimedia content on one or more websites automatically or with minimal user intervention.